For Love of An Angel
by stingray2185
Summary: Christine Warns her Angel of music about Raoul's plan to try to have him captured or shot. The Phantom offers Christine a choice no threats just a choice who does she choose and the effects.
1. Chapter 1

First off this is my First Phantom of the Opera fan fiction this takes place in the 2004 movie. I don't own any of the characters I just borrow to tell a story the way I would have liked it to go.

Summary: Christine Warns her Angel of music about Raoul's plan to try to have him captured or shot so that He and Christine can live in peace.

In the Shrine Christine is sitting on the ledge by the angel stain glass window Raoul has just told her that everything is all up to her now and she said that she has to risk her life in order to get a chance to live. Raoul leaves Christine to collect her thoughts she sits there for a while and then turns to look at the window behind her.

She calls out " Angel Of Music are you there. O please be there.

He answers her although she cant see him he is standing just behind the stain glass window looking at her. " What can your Angel do for you Christine."

"Angel, Raoul and the mangers they want me to unmask you they assume you will join me on stage to sing with me. Please don't join my Angel they mean to have you shot at or captured."

"Do you care if I am shot at Christine?"

" Angel, of course I care I more then care I …"

He notices her blush and realizes that she is attracted to him in a way.

" You desire me don't you my Christine you like the way my touch feels to you?"

She continues to blush " Yes angel."

"Well then my dear you have much to think about if you want to give into your desire and be mine then open my shirt when I join you on stage if you wish to continue on with your boy then reveal my face. I will only wear a shirt as my cloak and as you know once we ascend the stage stairs to cross the bridge I am to hang up my cloak."

Christine knows she has only one decision to make and it is weighing heavily on her mind as she goes to her dressing room to prep for the show. She knows that her Angel is a man and has a face that many would be afraid of as well as a history that has not been easy and many things that he has done that many could not forgive.

She removes the dress she was wearing knowing she has to change into her dress for the show she stands there in front of the mirror almost willing her Angel to come out and touch her body to make it feel like it is on fire. She knows he will soon.

She dresses for her part and enters the stage with her flowers knowing that she will not give Raoul the signal that her Angel is on stage with her.

She hears him begin to sing

"You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
Has been silent  
Silent."

"I have brought you  
That our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses  
Completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
You've decided  
Decided."

His voice makes her weak in the knees she has kissed Raoul so many times and yet he does not make her feel weak in the knees.

"Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
Our games of make-believe are at an end.

Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . . "

What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?

Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . ."

She begins to sing letting her feelings for her Angel take over her emotions hoping that he will understand.

"You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . . "

Raoul is watching for the signal and Christine does not give it to him he begins to wonder if this man on the stage is the Phantom and Christine is protecting him

"I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts, "

"I've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .? "

"When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .? "

He drapes his cloak as he is to on the bridge side and crosses to her and put her back to him as he beings to move his hands over her body over her own hands. She slides her hands out and places them over his own letting his hands touch her rather then his hands touching her hands as she touches herself.

"Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . ."

She turns in his arms knowing that this is to be a passionate play she places her hands on the sides of shirt and pulls it open revealing his chest she runs a hand over his chiseled chest and then presses her own body to his placing his hands over her breasts and hers on his exposed chest. The curtain falls and they are standing there a minute before she says

"Angel I think we had better go or you had better go."

"Christine come with me you have showed me that you want to know my desire?"

She smiles and agrees.

What does the Phantom have planed for Christine does Raoul interfere Next Time we will find out more.

Thank you for reading Reviews are great lets me know if anyone is interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the 2 people that have favorite this story and the one person that reviewed is. Yes I also hope that they will be together soon but let us let the story tell us what it will.

I don't own anything other then the plot

Chapter 2

Christine smiled at the man that she had always called Angel. He had not bothered to put his cloak back on himself rather he had draped it around her shoulders. Nor had he fixed his shirt for when she had exposed his chest. They were walking away from the stage when Christine stops.

"Angel, Raoul if he cant find me he will hunt us down may be we should let him think everything is ok that it was not you that was with me on stage if he finds me in my dressing room maybe I can convince him that I don't want to marry him any more. I don't want to have to be parted from you but I do need to clean up the mess I made with Raoul.

He smiled at her and changed their direction from the entrance to his home to her dressing room.

Once inside the dressing room Christine asked Her Angel to help her change clothes.

"Christine I don't think that is proper for a man to assist a woman who is changing that is not his wife. I will turn my back and you can get ready my dear."

Christine had to smile and laugh at his statement since most men would have been all too happy to get a quick touch of a almost undressed woman but not her Angel.

"Ok Angel I am changed as she came out in her nightgown and robe I am sure Raoul will be coming soon please don't go far."

"Christine I will only be on the other side of the mirror."

She closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his waist enjoying the feel of his flesh under her touch. He wrapped his arms oddly around her not used to be hugged he was not sure if she truly wanted him to hug her.

After a minute or two he pulled away and walked into the space behind her mirror with the mirror going back into place just seconds before Raoul came running into her dressing room.

Christine stood there is shock and rage that Raoul would just barge into her dressing room.

" Raoul what are you doing I could have been changing."

"Christine since we are engaged it does not matter if I see you in a state of undress since I will always see you as such once you are my wife." He moves toward her to try and pull her into an embrace. But she backed away from him.

"Raoul I made a mistake I cant marry someone like you that would want me to leave the only life that I know since I cant sing or dance on the stage once I would be married to you. I only know that life and these people are all my family. I am so sorry Raoul but I will not be able to marry you and have to give up my singing."

"Christine I love you and you have said that you love me so that is the perfect reason to marry now come my dear I want a kiss."

"RAOUL! Were you not listening to me I don't want to marry you I saw our friendship and our past as love but it is not love. Love is when your skin burns to be touched by the other person. When a kiss from that person makes you weak in the knees. I don't feel that kind of affection toward you I see my past when I was happy with my father playing his violin. But my farther is gone and I have to let go of the past to be happy in the future."

"Christine your confused your scarred about the fact that the Phantom monster could have taken you and we would have been parted for the rest of our lives come my dear please let me kiss you."

"No Raoul no leave me be and don't return your not welcome in my dressing room. O and here is your ring. Any one who would call my teacher a monster is not a friend of mine"

She tries to hand Raoul the ring but he will not take it so she drops it on the floor at his feet.

"Christine you had a bad day my come let me hold you and keep you safe."

He moves towards her and she backs away

" STOP ! Raoul I am safe now I want to rest I am tired please leave and I don't wish to see you again."

She walks to the door of her dressing room and opens it waiting for Raoul to leave.

She cant wait for him to leave so she can talk to her Angel run her hands over his chest

Raoul stalks out of the dressing room defeated but leaving the ring on the floor.

Once Raoul is out the door Christine closes it and sits on her bed.

Her Angel is beside her in a few seconds.

She smiles as him as he sits beside her pulling her into his warm embrace.

"Christine he whispers when you spoke of love you said skin burns to be touched by the other person and their kisses make you weak in the knees how do you know my dear that my kisses might not make you weak in the knees."

"She looks at him dead in the eyes and says your voice makes me weak in the knees so I am sure your kisses will meet that idea as well and when you were touching me on stage I want you to be touching my flesh not my costume. Angel what are you called?"

"The gypsies I live with called me the Devils Child but one woman among them called me Erik my mother never named me I was an it to her and not worthy of a name. So I always though my name was Erik."

"Erik I like the sound of that name."

She smiles seeing he did not fix his shirt and his chest is still exposed for her to see.

She runs her hands over his shoulders to lower the shirt and smiles as it slips off his shoulder.

" Christine what are you doing my dear."

"Touching you Erik I like the feel of your skin against my flesh. Erik will you kiss me please."

He is shocked " Christine are you sure you want me to kiss you it is one thing to touch your costume on stage or your hands. Yes my dear I realized the change you make to the play placeing your hands over mine rather then under."

"Erik I wanted to feel your touch just as I long to feel your lips against my own. Please Erik.

He knows he would never be able to deny her anything so he lowers his head and their lips meet slow at first just enjoying the feeling. She runs her tongue over his bottom lip. He allows her access to his mouth and tongue they continue to kiss swirling tongues. She caress his masked face (Don Juan Mask) He groans into her mouth as the kiss becomes deeper and full of emotion.

They slowly pull away from eachother both knowing that they just shared true Love's first kiss.

Next Chapter: will Eric and Christine find a way to be together or will Raoul interfere.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who wrote reviews and well as made this story a favorite.

I also wish that Raoul does not interfere but as we know there is no story without his interference.

I don't own any of these characters but I enjoy borrowing them to tell a story.

**Chapter 3**

As Christine and Erik sat on the bed still trying to catch their breath from the kiss that they just shared. Christine looks at Erik and smiles as she runs her hands over his bare shoulders and his chest feeling the small subtle of hairs that pepper his broad chiseled chest. Erik groans as Christine is touching him wishing that she was his wife that he did not have to stop her from what she is doing so that he does not make her into a common whore.

"Christine" he chokes out "Please you must stop before my will to leave you and not make what we acted on stage come turn taking you and making our passions merge."

Christine smiles at him " But Erik I want you to. Maybe not today as we are unwed but if you would have me I would love to wed you and share your bed."

Erik's mouth is open wide at this news. "Christine I think that it is the mans job to propose to the woman and not for the woman to tell the man that she would like to marry him and occupy his bed."

"Erik I mean no harm I just did not know if you would have asked me with out a bit of a push." She smirks at him

" Christine my dear Christine I cant say that I would have asked cause I am used to having to force people to do what I want them to do and not them giving things to me willingly."

"Erik I give you my soul my heart my body I want you to be the one that I stand beside for all time. I want to bear you children and I want to partake of the deed that is required to have children once I am your wife of course. I know that many men prefer to take the woman that they want to marry for a test run of sorts however I don't want a test run I only want us to do that as a total and complete expression of our love."

Erik sits there in shock she gives herself to him no questions asked no threats need to be made this is unheard of. He cant believe that she is thinking clearly she must see him as he beloved Raoul. Yes that is what it is she does not see the man with a mask she sees Raoul's face and that is why she is willing to give him everything.

"Erik, Why so quite did I say something that upset you?"

"Christine you know that you are willing to give yourself to a monster I am not as pleasant of face as your dear Raoul." And as if to make a point the removes his mask.

Christine does not flinch when his face becomes revealed. She takes his face in her hands and begins to kiss his now exposed face stating by his eye and slowly traveling down ward placing soft kisses to his marred flesh till she engages his mouth in a heated passionate kiss where her hands go back to his shoulders and back that is exposed.

After a few minutes he has to slowly pull away to regain his breath looking into her eyes he sees her passion and her want and can it be but he sees what he would have to call love showing within her eyes.

"Christine are you sure my dear I would love nothing more then to be your husband if you are sure that you want me Erik."

"Erik yes I want you body and soul please Erik."

He smiles at her and kisses her again this time she pulls his shirt from his body totally and throws it to the floor she is enjoying the feel of his chest against her hands. Erik groans into her kiss as her hands caress his bare chest.

He pulls away and says " Christine my wife to be you must stop this yes I will make you my bride but I will not have the wedding night before the wedding and if you continue my dear I am sad to say I am not sure I would be able to not have the wedding night prior to the wedding. So my dear I must return to my home and I must leave you to rest as the managers are planning on putting on Don Juan again tomorrow and you my dear are to play the star once more. Do you want me your soon to be husband to take the role again?"

"Erik yes yes of course I want you to play the role it is so much easier to feel passion for you then for the Piangi, And husband to be please stay hold me as I sleep be my Angel?"

"Christine I will always protect you as Angel's do so I will stay and hold you tonight and I will also take the role again tomorrow and soon my dear we will marry and I will make you a proper bride and we will live in my estate."

"Erik you have an estate?"

"yes I do. Now my Dear and lovely Christine you must rest."

She lays down on her bed pulling him beside her not giving him time to retrieve his shirt as he had intended and held fast to him so that he cant move Christine falls asleep in the arms of the man she loves and calls Angel. Her breath tickling his chest as she is laying facing him. Slowly he also falls into sleep

NEXT CHAPTER ERIK WAKES IN CHRSITINE'S ARMS AND THE 2ND PRODUCTION OF DON JUAN


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all who wrote reviews and well as made this story a favorite.

I am sorry that it took me so long to write my grandma ended up in the nursing home and I have been down there quite a bit but I will try to not make it so long between chapters.

CHAPTER 4

Christine woke up first feeling safe and secure as she felt the arms of her Angel around her. She opened her eyes to see that he was still asleep. She layed there watching him memorizing him she knew that she loved him and that she could not wait to be his bride but then she remembered that the managers planed to put on Don Juan again tonight and that made her feel uneasy. Knowing that Raoul did not get what he wanted last night in the capture or death of the Phantom the man who now Christine looked into his face. Seeing clearly that he acted as he did because he was never shown kindness. This made her sad and she wanted nothing more then to treat him with an abundance of kindness. She snuggled closer into his embrace praying that she would not wake him.

What Christine did not know was that Erik was awake and was laying there pretending to be asleep to see how she would act around him when she thought that he was not looking at her and how she acted surprised him.

The fact that she was staring at him and then he saw concern for what he was not sure since he could not ask him since she assumed him to be asleep. Then when she snuggled closer to him his heart was soaring far more then when she sang. He would have to buy the rings tonight once it got dark and he planned to see an old priest friend and she how soon they could be married.

Christine started to doze off again when there was a knock at her door and it was the managers of the Opera Populair asking her if she would meet them in their office in half an hour " I will meet you both at that time." Christine called thru the door and she did not stir at this time from Erik's embrace.

She looked up at Erik to see if the knock had awoken him and saw that it had as he was smiling down at her. She smiled back at him

"Morning Angel Erik My love and soon to be Husband. Did you find my bed to be comfortable enough for you?"

"Morning Christine My Angel yes I also liked waking with you in my arms. I look forward to waking with you in my arms for years to come once we are married."

"The Managers were here I fear that Raoul and they are still trying to lure you to the stage so that they can shot at you or capture you they want to see me soon as you know. Angel I don't want to see you hurt I will tell them that I will not perform tonight saying that I could not truly portray the passion that I felt the pieces needed let Caroletta and Piangi perform the parts."

Erik laughs " Christine do you think that Caroletta could pull off my opera with out an issue."

" No Erik not the way that you wanted it to be but I don't want them to capture you or shoot at you Erik my life would be worth nothing if anything happened to you. I want you to be my husband and how could you be if you were in jail or if you die."

Erik looks at the beauty in his arms "How could I deny you anything my dear but to think that my opera will be so wrongly portrayed I am sad. But Christine I would not want to cause you any more distress and so I will let you tell the managers what you wish and then you and I will travel to see an old priest friend of mine and we will marry and then I will take you to my estate."

Christine kissed Erik " I cant wait till I am your bride and then your wife. I will dress and go see the mangers and then I will meet you well I am not sure where as Caroletta will want this dressing room if she is to be the star tonight."

"I will meet you on the left side of the Opera House once the curtain raises."

Christine goes behind her screen and she changes into a simple blue dress when she returns from changing she notices that Erik is still laying on the bed the way that she left him.

She smiles at him "I must go to see the managers I will see you soon Erik!"

She leans in and kisses him with all the passion in her and when they break apart they both are gasping for air. "Erik tonight is not soon enough to see you I long for you to hold me and to kiss me again."

"Christine I will always be there to kiss you and hold you and to be the man that you can depend upon. I love you so much Christine. Now go and see those fools that think that they run this place."

Christine leaves and then heads to see the mangers and she tell them that she will not perform the main role in the opera tonight. She begs the managers not to tell Raoul as she knows that he would try to talk her into performing and she did not feel up to it. They agree that Raoul might remove his patronage if he knew they allowed her to conspire against them.

The curtain raises on Caroletta in the spot light instead of Christine and as that curtain raises there are 2 figures that are seen walking away from the Opera.

NEXTCHAPTER DO ERIK AND CHRISTINE GET AWAY WITHOUT RAOUL FOLLOWING AND DO THEY MARRY? STAY TUNED!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all who wrote reviews and well as made this story a favorite.

I don't own any of these characters only the plot of the story is my own.

CHAPTER 5

Raoul could not believe that he had been betrayed twice in the last 24 hours. First by the woman that claimed to love him his childhood sweetheart Christine and now Christine again it seems had betrayed him as Caroletta was performing where Christine should have been meaning that the Phantom of the Opera would not be in attendance as Christine was the only person that he would come to see.

Raoul stalked out of Box 5 and walked around to the managers box and entered and harshly whispered. "Did you know that Christine would not sing today did you know she would make a fool out of me since I have all these men here ready once again to try and capture the Phantom of the Opera. This is your opera house is it not or do you want the Phantom to run it for you. Telling you what to put on and who to cast in what part and demanding a salary?"

The managers looked at Raoul and neither had an answer that they knew that he would like. But Andre told him " Raoul Christine felt that she could not portray the part as best as possible and it seems that the Phantom agrees with her and he has not started any trouble so far this evening. We are sorry that we did not discuss this with you but she told us of her decision about 2 hours ago and we did not want to cancel the performance so late in the day."

Raoul ran out of the managers box and out of the opera all together know that if Christine made a call that late in the day that she would have been forced by the Angel of Music that demon that she saw as someone that had been there for her.

He told his carriage driver to begin to search all the local hotels and churches he would find his Christine before that monster could do anything to her. Christine was his property she had agreed to be his wife and no matter what he would not allow her to change her mind or take that decision back.

Erik and Christine had reached a church which was just outside of Paris. Christine knew that by now that everyone in the opera knew that she was not there and that the Phantom did not object to her not being there. She almost laughed well of course he did not object she was about to marry him and she would be his. She loved her Angel so much and knew that Raoul nor anyone else truly understood him.

As they entered the church a older man turned to see who had entered his church and disrupted his hours of prayers. When he saw his old friend Erik and a lovely young woman he prayed that this was the woman that Erik had come and talked to him about many nights. How he had been training her to sing but he feared showing her his face even with his mask in place.

"Well Erik who is this lovely young woman that you have brought to my door?"

" Tim this is Christine and we have come to your door to ask a favor we wish to be married as soon as possible and as swiftly as possible. Christine's old friend seems to believe that she belongs to him as in a possession cause she had agreed to marry him before she realized that she has stronger feelings for myself."

"Erik not that I doubt your word but if you don't mind I would like to hear it from the lady so that I can be sure that she is here of her own free will then if I am satisfied that she is then I will marry you. Christine what do have to say my child?"

" Father I do love Erik with all my heart I am here in hopes that you will marry us. Yes I did tell Raoul a man that I knew when I was younger that I would marry him but that was because I saw the times in the past when my father would play the violin for Raoul and myself as love. And that is not love but happy memories but that is all that they are memories not the present."

" Well my friends I am satisfied and I will marry you tonight. Do you have the ring Erik"

" I have the rings Father Tim. I also wish to wear a ring as a symbol of my love for Christine I know that it is customary that only a woman wears one. But I have heard that some men choose to wear one and I choose to."

"Of course it is not unheard of. Now on with the ceremony."

Tim prayed over them and blessed the rings and then asked the normal questions.

" Do you Erik take Christine to be your loving wife as long as you both shall live no matter what comes in life?"

" Yes with all my heart I do."

" Do you Christine take Erik to beyour loving husband as long as you both shall live no matter what comes in life?"

"Yes a thousand times yes."

"Now to recite your vows or would you two like to say your own vows?"

"We will say our own vows." Both Erik and Christine answered at the same time.

"Very well Erik would you go first please."

"Christine when I first met you, you were a wondering child unsure of where you belonged in the world I knew what that pain of not knowing were I belong is like and so I tried to aid you as best as I could guide you and teach you. As you grew with each year I began to fall more and more in love with you. With this ring I pledge that I will be by your side to continue to love teach and guide you in sickness and in health for richer or poorer. Till the day that I can not longer open my eyes to gaze upon your beautiful face. I love you Christine."

"And now you my dear please."

"Erik when you started to teach me I prayed that you would be a real man that I could love and be with for all my days. And when you turned out to be a real man I was scared at first since I was new to the feelings that I feeling for you in my heart and soul. Erik I love you but I turned from your love and guidance for a time. Please take this ring as a symbol that I will never turn from you again. I love you Erik and I want to be with you in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer till the day that I see my mother and father again."

"By the powers invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride.

As they began to kiss the church doors opened once more.

**I know a cliff hanger who is at the church doors you will have to read the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone that has read my story and has left a comment or has favorited it.

**THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL SCEENS AS WELL AS BEATINGS. IF THIS IS SOMETHING THAT BOTHERS YOU PLEASE DON'T READ!**

As Erik and Christine were sharing their first kiss after being married they hardly noticed the doors to church as they creaked open. Erik noticed it more then Christine did but he was so happy to have Christine as his wife that he was not worrying about who had entered the church but he had this nagging feeling that he should have paid more attention.

They heard someone clapping and this clapping getting closer and closer as if the clapper was walking up the aisle to where they were stating. Slowly they began to pull apart from their kiss to see who was clapping for them and who they saw surprised them both.

" So the beautiful woman that was to be my wife and bear my children and live in my house went off and married the monster of a man that is also know as the Phantom of the Opera. But you see Mr. Phantom unless you want to turn yourself into the police that are outside you must agree that I will be able to enjoy in your wife's flesh. For even if you decide to hand your self over to the police I will take her into my home by force and I will make her into my whore. I plan to take the woman's virginity and then the church will not recognize your union as I am the one that consummated that union."

"Raoul I love him and I could never give myself to you I am his and I only want to bear his children." Christine stated as tears cascaded down her face.

"I'm sorry Christine but you are mine and I will have you so what will it be Mr. Phantom do I make your wife into my whore with you in my dungeons or do you go to the police and I still make her my whore."

Tim the priest said " Let them talk in my sacristy for an hour or 2 and then give you a decision. You may inspect the room there is no way that they can leave the building."

Raoul walked past Christine and Erik and followed Tim into the sacristy to see that there was not much room and he felt that they would not be able to consummate the marriage in this room and that they could not escape either.

"Fine I will go by what the priest says you have 1 hour in which to talk to each other and decide but I better not hear you moaning or making love I want her virtue."

"Raoul your too late I gave my virtue freely to Erik."

"Before you married him I doubt that my dear. Now go and talk I expect to see you in 1 hour."

Erik took Christine's hand wondering why she would tell Raoul that she had given him her virtue already what did she have planned when they entered the room. They walked to the sacristy and closed the door.

Once the door was closed Erik turned to his wife and whispered "Why did you tell him you gave me your virtue already? We have not ?"

"Erik I know but I want you to take it in the time we have in here we just have to be quiet and not moan or anything. I love you Erik I don't want to see you in jail and Raoul's dungeons I am sure is not much better but at least there you can find us a way out. I only want you to touch my body but I will give it to him with out struggle to keep you safe and alive. I will not enjoy it at all." Christine whispered back.

Erik smiled at her " Well my dear if I am going to make a woman out of you in the hour that we have been given I best get started. Christine I love you so much I am so sorry that we cant do this the way I had planned we'd have made love all night long till we passed out asleep and then we'd wake up in the morning in each others arms and pass the day how we wanted."

"Erik we will have plenty of time for that once we are free of Raoul I know you will find a way. I love and I trust you."

Erik kissed Christine and helped her get onto the floor doing his best not to crush her in this tiny space.

***********************SEXUAL SCENEWARNING**************

Erik kissed Christine with all the passion that he felt for her. She felt the heat between her thighs grow. She reached up and unbutton about 3 of his shirt buttons before Erik place a hand over hers and Whispered " Christine we don't have time to fully undress and then redress and complete the act of making you my wife in all ways possible."

He drew up her dress skirts revealing her thighs and then her panties. He slid his hand into the panties to push them off her sliding them down her legs. He ran his hand over her thighs and then to her womanhood lips to suppress his own moans he took her lips in a kiss while he touched her lower lips. Slowly with each up and down motion he slipped his finger a little more in between her lips. Slowly he broke the kiss whispering " Christine o my goodness my dear you are so wet for me does my kisses turn you on that much my dear?"

"Erik your kisses your touch your presence turns me on this much." She slide he hands up his neck and slipped his mask and wig off. "even when all of you is in view my husband."

Erik knew that time was short so he slipped one finger and then two and then three into her womanhood liking how she was meeting his thrusts.

He leaved into her and whispered "Christine the first time for a woman hurts as the man tears a thin piece of skin that is what is known as taking a woman's virtue or virginity. I don want to hurt you my love but I must I promise pleasure will return."

"Erik I trust you and I know it will hurt."

Erik undid his pants knowing that he was so ready to take her. He slipped his pants off his hips revealing his manhood to his wife.

She slowly reached out an unsure hand and stroked him clumsy at first but watching his eyes to see what he like and what he did not. Once he was fully ready he kissed her forehead and took her mouth in a kiss to muffle the cry she would have. Slowly he guided himself into her feeling how wet she was it made it hard for him not to just ram right in he knew he wanted to give her some comfort since this was a rushed process. All too soon he felt her virginity at the top of his manhood and he forced himself thru. Kissing Christine praying that it was not too bad. He noticed a few tears on her face and whispered how sorry he was since he stopped kissing her. Slowly he thrust in and out of her seeing the pain on her face begin to fade and the passion return.

Soon she was meeting him thrust for thrust driving him so far into her body I feared he might be hurting her. He felt his own release coming so he reached down and began to rub and play with her womanhood bud and she gasps at how good that feels grinding her body against his hand and his man hood. Soon Erik spills his seed into his wife as he feels her climax happen.

He kisses her passionately as they are still joined and his seed is in her he pulls out of her and lowers his head to her woman hood and begins to clean it up with his tongue licking her juices and the blood.

"Christine I plan to make love to you in more then one way in time to come I love you so much."

"Erik I loved the feel of our bodies being connected in that way I count the days till we are free and can do that more.

He slips her panties back on her kissing her thighs and her hands and then slips his own pants quietly back on

The door to the sacristy open to reveal Tim who is looking at the young couple praying his thought worked. That the hour would give them time to consummate the marriage even if it is not ideal.

" Raoul is waiting for you answer. Are you two ready?"

"yes we are" Erik and Christine respond and walk out of the sacristy.

"well Now my dear Mr. Phantom what do you have to say."

"I will go with you Raoul and Christine will not struggle against anything you do to her but know this Raoul Christine was telling the truth when she said she gave her virginity to me freely."

Roaul walks over to the two of them and smacks Christine across the face and punches the Phantom in his deformity as in their bliss he forgot to put his wig and mask back on.

NEXT CHAPTER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone that is reading this story and has left me a review it has helped me to continue to write.

I have had a bit of writers lock of recent but I have overcome that issue to bring you the next chapter.

I don't own any of these characters.

Raoul grabbed Christine's arm very harshly and said to the Phantom "my carriage is in the ally way I will walk out with Christine and claim that you were not here but you better be in that carriage or your wife here will be a whore to every friend I have in Paris."

(Erik)The Phantom nodded and quickly grabbed his wig and mask and left for the carriage that would have the Viscount's seal on it once he saw it he entered and did some thing that he had not done in years he began to pray "o God I know that I claimed to be an Angel to Christine and I know that I am not one of your Angel's however we find ourselves in a bit of a mess please give me the tools that I need to see us safely thru whatever lies ahead.

Raoul and Christine exit the same way that Raoul entered and the police are all there with their guns pointed on them until Raoul says " I am sorry but the only person I found inside was Christine aside from the priest. You may check if you wish but I will be taking Christine as she has had a very trying night."

The police nod at Roaul and enter the church just to make sure that they are doing their jobs and not leaving anything up to assumption.

As they walk away Raoul whispers to Christine " I hope they find your monster of a husband and kill him that way I know you will never run from me again."

"Raoul if my husband dies or if he lives I will always try to find a way to escape from you."

Raoul hits her across the face again and says "You will never disrespect me like that ever again Christine."

They enter the carriage and notice that the phantom is there. Raoul lets out a sigh of disgust since he was hoping that the Phantom would have been caught before he had been able to make it to the carriage.

All 3 passengers enjoy the ride in silence each with a different topic on their mind.

Christine is thinking about a time when her and Erik are happy and are living on his estate and she know that he will find a way to free them from Raoul for good and that he will take her away and all will be well.

Erik is thinking about all the pain that he has caused Christine and how she should not be tied to him since he is the reason that she could not return Raoul's affections and the reason they are in this carriage. He knows that he will free Christine and himself from Raoul but he also knows that he plans to release Christine from their marriage since he has been the cause of so much pain.

Raoul is thinking that he has won that he now has all that he has ever wanted to be the man that Christine has to depend upon. For right now she will depend upon him not to kill her husband but in time she will depend on him for everything and she will be his like she should have been long ago.

Finally they reach the Mansion Raoul exit's the carriage first and roughly pulls Christine out as well and then pulls a gun out and holds it to Christine's head "Now Mr Phantom if you would kindly enter the house and I will show you the way to the dungeons where you will be making your home or you can watch me spill Christine's blood right here if you refuse.

Erik slowly exit's the carriage and begins to walk to the house taking in whatever he can to commit to memory so that he can use it when it is time to leave. They enter the house and Roaul gives the Phantom the directions on how to get to the dungeons once they are down there he fastens chains to the phantoms arms and legs and then Roaul looks at him and says " You are far too over dressed for this place I think it is time that your wife see me humiliate you.

Christine stares at them in shock she is praying that Erik will get them out of this before anyone is seriously hurt. Roaul begins by cutting off the phantoms shirt exposing his chest. Christine watches seeing her husbands chest stirs something in her she knows what it is like to be love by him she had felt his strength but to see his chiseled chest again as his wife almost makes her want to giggle as a school girl.

Raoul notices that the Phantom is looking at Christine and she is meeting his gaze. He does not like this and decides that it is time for him to finally claim what he has known to be his since he fetched her red scarf from the sea.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE SEXUAL REFERENCES AND RAPE

L


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to everyone that is reading this story and has left me a review it has helped me to continue to write.

I don't own any of these characters just borrow them to tell a story.

WARNING WARNING SEAXUAL SCEEN AND RAPE !BE ADVISED

Raoul looks at Christine who is on the floor of his dungeons looking up at The Phantom with something in her eyes that Raoul cant seem to place all he knows is that he plans to claim her and why not while her husband watches. He still does not believe that Christine gave The Phantom her virginity before their wedding and he feels that there was not time after the wedding for them to consummate the marriage before he interrupted.

He grabs Christine's arm and turns her so that she is facing away from himself and toward her husband and he begins to roughly cut the dress that covers her body from her. Letting her body become visible to her husband as well as him self. Once he has make her naked he turns her to himself and pushes her towards the hard cold ground.

Laughing he says "Now you Mr Phantom will watch as I make your wife a whore before your very eyes." He pulls his own pants down and covers Christine while she is on the floor.

Christine begins to fight Roaul off since she knows this is not right and she does not want to be with him in this way. "Christine what's wrong don't you want to know what it feels like to be with a man?" "Roaul I already know what it feels like to be with a man a man I love and he loves me." "Frankly Christine I don't think that is true and I am about to prove it to you!"

Raoul roughly enters Christine and he begins to curse at her. "Dam woman you are as dry as a bone how could he have showed you what it is like to be with a man when you are so dry."

Erik had to smirk at this comment as he knew that Christine was so wet for him that he thought at first that she was thinking about Raoul now he knows she was not since as Raoul said she is dry.

Raoul hears Erik's smirk and looks at him saying "What are you enjoying this is this turning you on to see me having such a hard time with her that she is so dry almost desert like. This amuses you."

Raoul pulls out of Christine and stands and grabs a nearby whip and begins to whip Erik's chest and then he looks at Christine crying on the floor completely naked and says "Now my dear either you let me have you or your husband here will be whipped some more."

Christine begins to sob and she does not say anything to Roaul. She just looks at Erik and begins to pray in her mind " O God please help us out of this I love him so much and I want to be by his side forever."

Roaul enters Christine again still finding her dry but he does not say anything about it just continues to use her body not caring that she is crying in pain not caring that even the phantom has tears in his eyes seeing what Raoul is doing to his wife and love. Roaul pulls out of Christine and spills his seed all over her chest and smiles and say " Just like a real whore my dear aside from the being dry and I guess you did give him your virtue since I did not feel it nor take it." Raoul walks away is disgust leaving Christine on the floor his seed over her breasts and Erik chained to the wall his chest exposed and with many cuts from the whip.

Christine slowly stands not caring what Roaul does to her she wants to reassure her husband. "Erik" She whispers but he will not look at her.

"Erik have I ashamed you my husband my love." He looks at her in the eyes and she can see his tears. " No Christine you have not ashamed me but I have let you down you have been caused so much pain because of your love for me I cant bear you to have to endure it go my dear forget about me I will never hold you to your vows be free love Roaul make him happy he can give you so much." "Erik no I love you that is something that Raoul could never give me Erik I love you so much I would die to spare your life. Please my love I want you to hold me to our vows." Erik was crying at this point. Christine takes his chin in her hand and begins to kiss his checks and then his lips then she moves down his neck to his chest and kisses the wounds that Raoul caused. "Christine I love you and I will not release you from our vows if that is your wish my love but we need to find a way out of here my dear as no one should be treated as Raoul treated you." They begin to kiss passionately not caring if Roaul sees they love each other and they will find a way to be together forever.

NEXT CHAPTER THE ESCAPE AND HOW MUCH DAMAGE IS CAUSED.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to everyone that is reading this story and has left me a review it has helped me to continue to write.

I don't own any of these characters just borrow them to tell a story.

Christine continues to kiss Erik her husband and then out of the corner of her eye she notices that there are a set of keys on the floor. She slowly breaks away from their kiss and walks over to the keys. She picks them up and tries them in the locks that are holding her husband to the wall. There are 5 keys on the key ring and the first 4 don't work. Thinking that all is hopeless Christine tries the last key and Erik is finally free of the wall.

Erik quickly collects his wife, his Christine to his chest not even thinking about the face that her exposed flesh is touching his exposed chest only wanting to consol his wife and wanting to hug her. "Christine we need to get out of here my love." She nods not trusting her voice since she is emotional after what happened with Raoul and finally being able to feel the compassion from her husband.

Erik finally realizes that the dress that Christine was in when they entered Raoul's house will never stay on her body now and he has to think of a way to cover her body so that they can leave this place and he hopes that they can leave the nightmares behind.

They begin to walk up the stairs and when they reach the top there is a woman there dumb founded. Erik realizes that she must be a maid and he silently prays that she will not call Raoul.

"please miss can I have one of your dresses or a sheet to cover my wife. Raoul has had us chained in the dungeon?"

The maid notices that the man that came from the cellar not only has a mask on his face but that he has fresh whip cuts she herself has felt the whip of Raoul when she did not do something that he wanted of her. She nodes silently and puts a finger to lips to be silent and to follow her. She leads them to a closet that has many dresses on the main floor. Erik not caring who these dresses might belong too pulls one out and slowly begins to help Christine into it. Once she is in the dress Erik notices that the dress is a bit too big for Christine but he knows they must make due. He asks the maid if she can show them a way out of the house. Again she nodes and puts her finger to her lips.

They walk as quietly as possible with the maid always entering a room first just to make sure that none of the other servants are in that room since the maid knows that they will alert Raoul that these are free.

Finally they reach a room at the back of the house and she shows them the door and slowly opens it and follows them out "I wish you both a safe journey and Sir you might want to have her looked at and soon there is some blood on her leg.

For the first time since their time in the dungeon Erik looks at his wife and notices the blood on her leg and silently prays that it is nothing serious that his wife is bleeding from.

He thanks the maid and lifts Christine into his arms and as swiftly as he can he moves thru the shadows taking Christine to the only place he knows that they can find a safe haven and she can be looked at.

After several minutes of him running with Christine in his arms he notices that she has passed out in his arms and continues on all the faster til they finally reach a house and he knocks on the door.

Madame Giry answers and seeing Christine in Erik's arms fears the worst she stands aside and lets Erik enter the house.

" Antoinette Please call a doctor for her she seems to be bleeding."

"Meg fetch the doctor." "Erik what happened to her and your chest here lay her on this bed."

"Raoul came and kidnapped us he used a whip on me and raped my wife."

"WIFE? Erik when did you marry and who is your wife?"

"Antoinette I am married to Christine and it happened the day after Don Juan was preformed the first time that was how long ago it seems like a night but I am not sure how much time has passed."

"Erik that was 2 days ago. Congratulations Now what happened did you take her virginity too hard old friend."

"No I did not Raoul raped her said she was dry as dry as a desert but he still continued the act."

"O my goodness that cant be good Meg should be back soon with the doctor."

The door open and Meg enters with the doctor.

"What happened to this girl?"

"Raoul her childhood friend raped her he stated that she was dry. Please she save my wife."

"You sir are married to her? O yes I see the ring now. Well give me a few minutes to examine her."

They leave the room and the doctor closes the door and Erik hears Christine screaming from inside the room about him hurting her and making her into a whore.

Erik heads to the door not sure how much more he can take of this hearing his wife in pain and thinking about herself as a whore.

"Erik where are you going?"

"I can't stand to listen to this Antoinette I caused this pain. Me I was too weak to save her from Raoul I her husband should have protected her."

"Erik she loves you of that I am certain please don't leave her now when she needs you most."

"How can I not leave her I caused all this pain."

"You did not cause anything Erik Raoul caused this love her Erik I know this will all pass."

Finally the doctor comes out of the room shutting the door.

"She has some damage to her privates but this is damage due to the normal moisture not being there. Sir since you are her husband I know that you are not the one that caused this damage when you claimed your wife but I must insist that you don't enter her for at least a month while she heals. She will request it of you but I must insist that you stick to my orders. She also is experiencing some nightmares and she is calling for someone named Erik is that you sir?"

"Yes I am Erik. I will go and see her."

NEXT CHAPTER ERIK AND CHRISTINE TALK FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE ROAUL'S INPRISIONMENT WILL ERIK INSIST THAT HE HAS HURT CHRISTINE TOO MUCH AND CONTINUE TO TRY AND WALK AWAY.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone that is reading this story and has left me a review it has helped me to continue to write.

I don't own any of these characters just borrow them to tell a story.

I am just borrowing them to tell a story.

Erik looks at the door behind which he knows Christine is laying a bed hurting. He knows that he blames himself as he feels that he was too weak to come to her aid when she needed him most. He is not sure how this will play out but he must try to be there for her is she wants him to be.

Slowly he turns the knob and pushes open the door his eye quickly adjust to the candle light that is lighting the room is dim and not really too bright as the doctor wants Christine to relax.

Erik walks over to the bed and looks at the woman that he loves and sees that tears stain her face and he has to force himself not to run thru the door he just entered and out of her life so he does not cause her any more pain.

He continues to gaze at her slowly Christine looks at Erik and smiles. "Erik I am so happy to see you my love and husband." Erik nods but he does not know what to say. Christine rises from the bed and places her hand on Erik's exposed face. "Erik I love you so much I am so happy that we are out of Raoul's house and can begin our life together."

"Christine how can you talk about a life together I have caused all this pain that you had to endure it was because of me that Raoul felt the need to take part in something that woman normally only offers to her husband. Christine I am not sure how to deal with the guilt that I feel for the pain that I have caused you. I should walk away and let you feel no more pain."

"Erik if you walk away I will be in even worse pain then what Raoul put my body thru. My soul and my body would bleed. Erik I love you so much I want a life with you that never ends."

Erik rises from the bed and walks to the door "Christine I cant I have to leave you so you no long feel the pain that I have caused you."

"Erik come here please!"

Erik walks back over to the bed and sits back down by Christine once more.

Christine rises from the bed again and begins to unbutton Erik's shirt his hands stop her thinking that she wanted him to claim her and as the doctor has said he can't.

"Erik the marks that are on your chest show that you could not do anything to save me. I love you Angel please stay with me. Hold me love me as we vowed before God and the priest."

Erik wraps his arms around Christine pulls her softly towards himself enjoying the feeling of the woman her helped to shape by teaching her music when he himself was still under 20.

Christine pulls away from the hug and slides off Erik's mask and wig and cresses his face that was cover by them and leans into her husband and begins to kiss him passionately.

Erik returns her kiss moaning into her mouth.

"Christine after all that you have been through you still want your husband to touch you and kiss you."

"Erik yea I do and I want my husband to do more then just kiss and hug and touch me."

"Christine I would love abide you but the doctor says that I have to let you heal from the damage that Raoul caused I would love nothing more then to officially take you and not just a planned thing on the floor."

"Erik I know that I have to heal. But promise me that you will not push me away thinking that you caused me all this hurt and that I can't forgive you. Erik you did nothing to hurt me I love you and once the doctor says that I am healed enough to be with you I want to be promise me Erik."

Erik looks at his wife and says " Yes Christine I promise that I will not push you away again that I will allow us to have our honeymoon night along with the breakfast in bed that I had planned to serve you."

"Erik do you sware this that you will never again try to push me away because of what Raoul has done to us. Kiss me to seal this deal."

Erik leaned in and kissed his wife, his Christine letting her remove his shirt as they kissed.

"Please Erik lay with me I feel safer from the nightmares when I can feel your powerful arms and your chiseled chest."

Erik simple nodded and layed down with his wife holding her close to his own body remembering the first time they ever layed like this and wished that he could to return to that time with the knowledge he had now and try to save his love from the cruel fate that she and he now faced for years to come.

NEXT CHAPTER RAOUL's REACTION TO CHRISTINE AND ERIK BEING GONE AND THEN CHRISTINE HAS ANOTHER CHECK UP BY THE DOCTOR SINCE A WEEK HAS PASSED WHAT WILL THE DOCTOR FIND NOW!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to everyone that is reading this story and has left me a review it has helped me to continue to write. You are all very generous with your kind words. It means so much to me thank you

I don't own any of these characters just borrow them to tell a story.

I am just borrowing them to tell a story.

Raoul returned to his house after a night full of drinking longing to take Christine again in the hopes that he could show her that her Husband if the thing that was married too could be called a husband knew nothing about the needs a woman.

He descended the stairs to his dungeons and found the wall where Erik that thing had stood he also found the dress that he had cut off Christine. But Erik was not chained to the wall and Christine was not there. He went in search of his servants he knew that one of them must know something about their disappearance. Raoul bellowed that all his servants meet him in the great Fourier. Then he addressed them once all were gathered. "there were two people that were in my dungeons and they seem to be missing now I know that one of you at the very least knows what happened and will tell me immediately and then face punishment if I see fit."

He waited and paced up and down the row of servants looking for the person with the guilty look. He kept doing this and waiting. "Fine since none of you will tell me I will punish you all. I had a long night and I wish to find release of the body so ladies you will get naked and be prepare for me to enjoy your bodies. You two men well you will have to watch me pleasure myself with these women and you are not able to touch yourselves. Everyone understand." They all were nodding but none of them seemed to understand why he was so mad about the people that were no longer in the dungeon and since only the one girl had seen the escape and she was currently at market she was unable to safe everyone else of the fate that was set out before them.

Raoul undressed and waited as the women got naked and then men were left to watch one of whom had to watch his own wife undress for Raoul's punishment this was not the first time that the master had done something like this and some of his servants were becoming tired and sick of what he would make them do. Raoul seemed to enjoy this he loved having all the beautiful women that worked in his house naked and waiting for him. There were many times when he most needed release that he would go to one of his workers the one that had felt the best the last time that he did this. He liked to have this happen every once in a while.

Raoul began to make his rounds enjoying the feeling of many of the women some of them not feeling anything as they would allow any man to bed them. He so preferred the feeling of Christine yes she was not wet but she was tight. Finally about 2 hours had passed and Raoul had only come a few times and he was beginning to get upset since he had figured he would have come at least once with each woman and some maybe twice if they were really good. When the door to the mansion opened and in walked the woman that had aided in Christine's and Erik's escape.

"What is happening here?"

"ah so you were out shopping I see. We are having a party since no one here can tell me what I want to know."

"Yes sir you asked me this am to pick up some things at the market and what is it that you are looking to know sir?"

"I am trying to figure out who of my staff helped a woman and man escape from the dungeons today and since no one wanted to tell me anything I figured I would release myself since the woman was my unwilling whore."

"Sir I was unaware that you wanted to keep them here when I saw them they were by the door to the dungeons but I was unaware that is where they had come from I thought that they were friends of yours that you had enjoyed some fun and that they had stayed the night. I am truly sorry sir."

"you you knew what happened and you were gone shopping when I am trying to figure out what happened how ungrateful of you. NOW IT WILL BE YOUR TURN AND I WILL ENJOY YOUR BODY ANY TIME I LIKE SINCE I WILL CHAIN YOU TO A BED NAKED AND YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THE HOUSE OR THAT BED AGAIN ASIDE FROM TO GO TO THE BATHROOM."

Roughly he grabbed the girls arm and stripped her of the dress she was wearing. Dragging her to a normally unused bedroom he chained her to the bed and began to enjoy her body not caring that she was not ready for him yet. He had always wanted to make this girl his sex slave since she had awesome breasts and she was tight. He found that he made her his enjoying her body 4 times that night cuming all over her chest and face and not even bothering to give her anything to clean herself.

"You liked that didn't you being my whore having my cum on your chest in your privates and on your face."

She did not answer him as she felt betrayed horrified he had stripped her naked in front of all the other servants and so they had seen her body.

"Well my little whore I will let the men that work here come and enjoy in your body too and maybe some of my closest friends truly making you a whore.

Christine lay in bed it had been a week since the doctor had looked her over and she was beginning to feel better. Erik had been at her side very hour only leaving her to go to the bathroom and shower or bathe. She loved him so much and could not wait till they could be together again and this time he would be the only man to ever again touch her in that manner.

Erik opened the door with the Doctor in tow and told Christine that he would be on the other side of the door once the doctor was done examination of her he would be in with some dinner for her. Christine smiled at her love and husband and nodded.

The doctor begin too look at all the damage that the man would had taken this woman against her will had done to her and he could not believe that someone could be so creul to hurt someone so much. Most of the wounds were healing nicely however he was nervous how her female time would affect her.

"Now my dear when will you bleed next?" the doctor asked her.

"Sir I believe that should begin to soon a few days."

"Well my dear you are not showing that you will be starting to bleed in the next few days but I am so sorry to say that when you begin to it will be very painful as you are not fully healed. It also looks like the left side of your ovaries may not work again the tubes are badly mangled I did do my best to repair them the last time but I cant sure that it was soon enough and if it will help my dear,"

Christine sadly nodded. "Will I ever be able to bear children doctor?"

"My dear I believe that you will be able to have children as long as the egg attaches to the right ovary as the left might not be in good working order. If you were already pregnant on the left that would not be a problem since the love of your husband would have found the egg already. But since it is too soon to know for sure. I will be back in 2 weeks time my dear."

The doctor exited the room and looked at Erik she is going to need you sir she may only be able to have children from one ovary due to the damage I am not sure how this news will effect her as I am not sure what you and her discussed about children."

"Thank you doctor." Erik simply said and saw him out of the house and then her returned to Christine's room to hear her sobbing on the other side.

NEXT CHAPTER ERIK SOOTHS CHRISTINE ABOUT CHILDREN AND PROMISES CHRSITINE TO TAKE HER SOMEWHERE.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to everyone that is reading this story I have been on vacation and I did not write while I was away. I don't own any of these characters just borrow them to tell a story. Sorry for the dry spell.

I am just borrowing them to tell a story.

Erik opened the door to Christine's room he did not know what he was going to say to her. They had never really discussed the idea of children and he was not sure if any child would bear his curse. Even if the child did Erik knew Christine would love the child as she loves himself. But to be honest he was more worried for the child if they had one once both parents had departed this life would the child find Love? Understanding? In a world that denied him of those things till he meet Christine. No matter he had to try and cheer up his wife.

Christine felt her husband sit on the bed and she could not stop herself from crying she did not understand why she was so emotional about this possibility since her and Erik never really said if they intended to have children. She felt Erik wrap his strong arms around her and hug her close to himself. "Christine My Christine shhh we will figure a way we have found a way through so much in life I am sure that we will find a way through this. I love you so much and it hurts me more then anything to see you crying when I am not sure the right words to sooth your pain. I know we never spoke about having children in part because I was too worried to bring it up what if the child or children bear my face or a scare similar to mine. I know that you and I would love them but we will not be here for them for all of their lives. I want to see you happy and if that means that you want a house full of children then I will be happy to make your dreams come through."

Christine smiled at him "Erik I know that we never talked about children but I intend to be your wife in all ways that a woman and man can be married and if that means that we have 50 children then that is what we will have. I love you and I love being close to you. Also I almost forgot the doctor says that my female time will be worse this month as I am not fully healed from…."

Christine begins to sob in her husbands arms unable to complete the sentence due to the pain that was caused to her.

Erik holds her close to himself knowing that now is not the time to tell her that the police want her to file a full report of what happened to her from Raoul. As there have been other reports that he makes his servants not only handle the household work but that he makes them allow him to have fun with the females in his bed chambers and in front of the other servants. Erik told the police men that he would ask his wife once she felt up to the conversation. The police men agreed to not pester them about it and said that they could come in when ever she was ready with in the years time.

Erik continued to hug his sobbing wife wondering what he might be able to say to stop her from crying to ease her pain. Then he thought about it he would take her to see her home country let her show him the sights once the doctor says that she is fit for travel.

"Christine my love once the doctor says that it is ok for you to travel that you have healed from your injuries enough would you like to take me to where you were born show me the places that were special to you and your father?"

Christine knew that Erik was trying to be kind and that he did not ask her this out of spite that he probably forgot that Raoul was a part of that area too that going there would remember her all the more of what he became to her.

Christine looked at her husband "Erik that might not be the best choice in places to help me forget since Raoul had a place in the time of my life as well."

Erik wanted to bite his own tongue off he had totally forgotten that Raoul had been her childhood sweet heart. How stupid and insensitive must Christine think that he is.

"My Christine I am so sorry I did not remember that he was a part of your life back then I am so heartily sorry please forgive your stupid husband?"

Christine smiled and laughed at his comment and leaned in and kissed him with all the passion she felt for him.

"Erik you are not stupid you simply forgot. May be we can go to a place from your past somewhere my life did not cross that way we can build new memories."

"Yes my love any place that you wish I don't mind as long as I am with you. Once you are well enough to travel and all."

Erik and Christine passed the time reading and planning on where they would like to go. Erik always being more cautions on the locations that he suggested that they visit in their lives. Soon the weeks had passed and tomorrow the doctor would be back. Christine knew she had something to ask him as she should have bleed by now and all she had was a day and half and usually she was very sick from the amount of lost blood. She was not sure if she bleed so little because of the trauma or because of another reason and if she was in fact pregnant how would they determine the father since Raoul could have been the father as much as her husband and lover Erik. Christine felt so sad and so lost she wanted to bear Erik's children but she may have been force to bear Raoul's child. What will her husband think of her.

NEXT CHAPTER THE DOCTORS VISIT AND CHRISTINE'S QUESTIONS ARE ANSWERED!


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to everyone that is reading this story I don't own any of these characters just borrow them to tell a story. Sorry for the dry spell. Thank you to everyone that has left me a review even the ones that told me that they felt that my story was hard follow. Also I am always grateful to read the positive reviews and I am glad that you are enjoying.

CHAPTER 13

Christine was as nervous as anything she was not sure what the doctor was going to tell her but she remember that he had said that by the next time that he saw her she should have bled and she knew that she only had a day and a half and that was not normal for her. She was so worried what Erik might do if he was to find out she was pregnant she was so fearful that there was no way that they could determine the father of her child if she truly was pregnant. She tried to put all the doubts out of her mind Erik had planned for them to travel to Rome and Florence when she was strong enough. She prayed that if she was in fact pregnant that she would still be able to go and that Erik would not want to stay home since he was always so concerned about her. Her thoughts turned to the questions that she wanted to ask the doctor about being about to finally be with Erik and knowing that she would never offer that to any other man willingly.

Erik knocked on the door to the room that Christine was staying in he saw her in the bed and wished with all his heart that he could be in that bed with her holding her close to himself but he knew that she had been through so much he was not sure if she would ever willingly want him to be with her in the intimate way that husband and wife share their beds.

"Christine my love the doctor is here do you wish me to stay in the room with you or do you prefer that I wait for you outside the room."

Christine smiled at her husband and prayed that he would not take this the wrong way " Erik come here" she said patting a spot on the bed for him to sit. " I have some things that I want to ask the doctor in private about us being able to be intimate again and I think id rather ask him in private and tell you what he has to say unless he feels it necessary to include you in that conversation."

Erik sadly nodded he knew that Christine might slowly pull away from him after all she went through. He attempted to stand so he could go and fetch the doctor when Christine grabbed his face and began to kiss him running her tongue along his bottom lip begging to be admitted into his mouth. He complied and was kissing her back with all the passion that he felt for her even more powerful a passion to shadow the passion that he has always felt for music.

"Erik I love you I want you with me always I just need to know what consequences I must face after what Raoul did."

Erik smiled at her and she smiled back and pulled him into a hug she leans into his ear and whispers " I will ask him and if I am healed enough I would love nothing more then to share my bed with my husband tonight as a married couple does." Erik blushed a bit and nodded not trusting his voice.

Erik stood from the bed with great difficulty after the kiss he and Christine had just shared the woods that she had just whispered in his ear. He prayed that she truly wanted this that she truly wanted him to come to her bed that night. But how could they not in Madame Giry's house with Meg no more then a room away he would not disgrace their opinions of Christine and himself. No Christine and he would have to wait till she could travel to his estate and then he would enjoy the feeling of taking her to bed with no fear of interruption or fear of being seen nude.

"Doctor she is ready for you."

Christine sat on the bed where Erik had left her she knew that he probably thought that even though she had offered to be with him tonight if the doctor said it was alright that they could not due to the household that they were in and he would feel that he was disgracing the very people that took them in when they needed help the most. But she had every intension of traveling to his estate after seeing the doctor and then tonight her and Erik could be together in their bed.

The doctor enters the room and begins to examine Christine once he is done he tells her that she has healed quite nicely.

"doctor I have some questions if I may?"

"Of course."

"Doctor is it safe for me to travel to my husbands estate and if we do travel is it also safe for me to be with him as a wife should."

The doctor chuckles "My dear yes you are well enough o travel and you are well enough to care for your husbands physical needs have him take his time since I don't know how these scars will affect the area and all the proper processes. Is there anything else my dear?"

"Yes doctor when you were last here you said that my monthly would be worse then it normally is well I only bled for a day and a half normally I am a 7 day bleeder. If I am pregnant is there a way to know for sure if the child is my husbands or the man that forced himself upon me?"

"Wow my dear you should have bleed by now and normally a shorter bleed means that you are pregnant but I think we need to wait a month more to be sure. As to test the child for who is the father the only way that I know of is blood type but if you are the same blood type as either of the possible father that will not help us. After that all there is would be to compare the child to the possible fathers as the child grows. I am so sorry my dear that I cant give you a more definite answer. Some advise if I may show your husband you love him regardless of the parentage of the child that you love him and want to be with him. My wife and I love each other as much as you and your Erik I think.

If I may be so bold you don't have to always be kissing or making love to show affection. I doubted my wife's love for me only once and she showed me how she felt. I thought she found the idea of being with me repulsive since after we'd make love shed have to shower immediately. I thought she was washing my touch from her skin. Then one night she came to bed nude she did not try to make love with me just wanted me to undress and hold her. I love doing that. Maybe not the way for you and Erik to show you love unconditionally but may you find something that does. I will see you at my office in a months time to see if you have had your monthly. Good luck my dear."

The doctor left the room Christine rose from bed feeling good to be out of the bed as she had been resting a lot after the ordeal with Raoul and she dressed in a simple green dress with a red flower at her waist and waited for Erik to come to the room she wanted to leave as soon as they could pack and rent a carriage. She wanted to lay in her husbands arms this night after he had claimed her as his and tomorrow while he still held her she would tell him that she might be pregnant and pray he would not throw her out of his home or his bed or his heart.

NEXT CHAPTER ERIK AND CHRISTINE'S JOURNEY HOME!


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own any of the characters. I am so sorry that I have not written in a while.

Chapter 14

Erik saw the doctor out of the Giry house and then turned and began the walk to the room that his wife his Christine had been staying in. He prayed that the doctor had given her good news that may be by this time next month he could take her home to his house. He knew that she loved him unconditionally and even though he had a hard time accepting that she loves him despite his face he knew that to deny the fact was not something that she would allow him to do.

He opened the door to his wife standing there in a green dress with a red flower on it and he was so happy to see her out of bed he crossed the floor to her and pulled her into a hug.

"So my dear what did the doctor say?"

Christine looked at her husband she had planned on this going differently she had planned on telling him that they could go to his house and that they could act like any other married couple and that would distract him from what the doctor had to say about the pregnancy. She swallowed hard and led her husband to the bed to sit down and prayed that she would not loose him.

"Erik I love you, you know that right?" He nodded and responded " and I love you Christine now what did the doctor say I am so worried about you my dear."

She smiled at him and began " The doctor says that I am strong enough to journey we can travel to your home he also said that as long as we go slow and watch how my body responds to you after what happened that we can act like a normal happily married couple." She paused for a moment to see the look on her husbands face. Took a deep breathe and said " I also mentioned to him that I only bled for a day and half and that I am normally a 6 to 7 day bleeder and he did say that usually a shortened bled in a woman usually means she is pregnant but he wants to see me in his office in one month just to be sure. I asked if there was a way tell if the child was my husbands or if it was the man that violated my body. He said blood type might be able to shed some light on that but if I am the same blood type as either of the possible fathers that it would not work. Erik I want this child if I am pregnant to be yours I love you so much and I am so scarred that this child if it is not yours might harm our relationship. I don't care if this child shares your face we will love this child and we will succeed where your mother failed to show you love and compassion."

Erik sat there holding his wife's hand and he did not know what to say to her he loved her this did not change that. He just never thought about being a father being a husband to him had meant nothing more then companionship he had never expected her to give him her body. He knew that he had to say something soon as his wife was thinking that her begin pregnant might ruin their relationship then he figured it out she was worried that he would not love her any more since the child could also be Raoul's from when he forced himself on her.

"Christine my love I am happy that we can finally go to my house and I can finally show you the place that I bought in the hopes of us being able to be together. I must admit to you my dear when we decided to marry I never expected that you would give me your monster of a husband a chance to share your bed and your body I dreamed that you might thus the idea of staying in bed and making love so I never really thought about fathering a child but I don't care if this child is mine or Raoul's I will love this child as much as I love the mother of this child."

Erik leaned in and kissed his wife in hopes that what he said and what he just did would calm her.

"Erik I love you and thank you for accepting this gift and you are my husband and I intend to share my body with you as much as we both want I love that feeling I love the intimacy of feeling your skin against my own."

Erik stood from the bed " Well then my love let us pack and be on our way to our home I wish to show it you and if what you say is true that you want to share your bed with me then that is what we will do I love you Christine now pack and let us be on our way."

Erik left the room to tell Madam Giry that he and Christine would be leaving in an hour to travel to his estate and that she need not worry that Christine would be fine after her ordeal.

Christine quickly packed what little she had in the room she was staying in and then she walked out the bedroom door and she stopped to hug her sister Meg and her Mother before exiting the house and joining her husband in the carriage that waited for them to go home.

Two hours later Christine asleep against his shoulder the estate came into view and so he lightly began to shake his wife in order to wake her up.

NEXT CHAPTER THE INSIDE OF THE ESTATE AND ERIK AND CHRISTINE GETTING THEIR IDEAL WEDDING NIGHT


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own any of the characters. I am going to try and write 2 chapters over the next two weeks as at the end of the month I am off on vacation once again

Chapter 15

Erik was able to get Christine awake to see the outside the estate that he owned she looked a the place and could not believe it. The front of the house was easily big enough for 4 to 5 rooms all done in stone with 4 stone pillars one at each corner of the house as well as one on each side of the front door. The view she saw totally took her breathe away. Christine thought _Erik has owned this place and he lived under the Opera house I don't understand if I owned this house I would only want to be here to ride in the meadows and to see all the flowers. _Christine turned to her husband "Erik wow this place is amazing and to think that you owned this and still lived under the Opera House." Erik smirked at his wife's comment "Yes my dear I lived under the Opera house since I always wanted to be close to you." Soon the carriage parked at the entrance to the house and Erik got out of the carriage and the helped his wife out and began to lead to her to the house wait till you see inside my dear. Christine could not wait till she was able to see the rest of the house and then she wanted to retire to bed with her husband it had been a long day for her and she wanted to make sure that he was happy as well blushing a little at her own thoughts. Once inside the house Erik took the cloak that Christine has on and handed it to one of the workers who he introduced to Christine as Maggie. Erik lead Christine through about 10 rooms on the bottom floor which consisted of a kitchen, library, dinning room, Recreation room, sitting room for evening and a morning sitting room, conservatory full of plants and herbs, a study, a tea room and last but not least a music room with 2 piano's a violin and much sheet music.

Erik wondered if he would ever get his wife out of this particular room but it was not long after that they entered that she requested to see the upstairs. Erik said " Christine all that is on the floor above us is 8 bed rooms you may choose which one you wish to be your private bedroom." Christine looked at Erik in surprise "Private bedroom I thought that we would be sharing a bed room." Erik was not sure how to respond to this comment " Well Christine as I have said before I never really expected that you and I once married would consummate the marriage in the way that we were forced to do so in the church I never thought that we would do that I never expected that of you my dear and with you being pregnant now I did not expect a reprise of that action" Christine had to try and stifle a laugh " O Erik when I married you I wanted to consummate the marriage yes how we did was not ideal but I had always wanted to. And my being pregnant does not mean that we cant have our wedding night as you saw it in your dreams and I in mine. Yes Erik I dreamed of being with you in that way. So show me to your bedroom for I intend to share it with you unless you prefer to share it with another lady?" Erik looked at Christine in horror "Share it with another woman other then my wife never I just never thought that you would want to complete that act with an ugly gargoyle as myself." Christine stood on her tip toes facing her husband and began to kiss him letting him feel all the passion that she had stored in herself wanting him to know that she wanted him. "Erik husband my lover I love you and I want to be with you I don't see you as an ugly gargoyle as you have been told by so many other people now please my love show me to our bed chamber."

Erik took her hand and lead her to the bed chamber that he has designed in case she actually did want to share a room with him as he normally would just sleep wherever he did not have a true bed room in his own house.

SEXUAL SCENE WARNING WARNING TURN BACK

Erik lead Christine into the bed room and she looked around but she was more interested in getting her husband on the bed with her then looking at all the furnishings that were in the room. She walked over to the bed and called Erik to her he sat beside her on the bed she turned to him and began to kiss him. As the kiss deepened she brought her hands up to his face and removed his wig and mask all the while still kissing him and then as her lips left his she kissed up his deformed side of his face knowing that he might be uneasy with being with her with this side of his face exposed to her sight. Slowly she pulled away after kissing his face up to his forehead and looked at her husband and smiled at him. "Christine how can you bear to look on me with this side of my face exposed to your view." "Erik I love you I love all of you even this deformity since it makes up the man that I love. Now my husband Christine breaks into a song

_Please may we have not more thoughts of questions no more fears. I'm here beside you. I love you and wont leave you._

Erik began to cry at her words that she sang. Christine dried his tears and brought his mouth to her own in a passionate kiss. She ran her hands over his chest and back up to his shoulders removing his coat and beginning to unbutton his shirt wanting to feel his flesh against her own once more. Soon Erik was bear chested and his wife was kissing his chest every where she could. Erik moaned at the acts of his wife he brought his own hands to her dress zipper and lowered it revealing her corset he helped her stand so that he could take the dress off her body. He has heard that some men have been with their wife's 5 times in a half an hour since they don't bother removing clothing except the vital pieces but Erik wanted to see his wife totally before him and he guessed she wanted to see him in that way too. Erik pulled away from his wife only to turn down the covers and to remove his own pants revealing his whole body to his wife she crossed the floor to him and began to kiss his lips as first then leaving a trail of kissed down his chest to his nipples and heading even further south she kissed and licked his manhood hearing her husband grown at these actions. Erik pulled his wife back up to her feet as she had to kneel to kiss him and he finished removing her clothes. "Christine my love you are so beautiful I love you so much." Erik you are handsome really you are and I love you too."

Erik layed his wife on the bed and positioned himself over her soon he knew that she was ready for him as he had inserted a finger and then two into her sweet core. Slowly he entered his wife causing a gasp to come from both of their mouths as they felt like an electric current had just surged through their bodies. Erik continued to love his wife as her hands ran over his chest and his back and even his back side he was enjoying this closeness. Soon both of then screamed the others name as the sweet climax took over them. Erik slowly pulled himself from off his wife and went to pull out of her body when Christine looked right at him " Erik love please stay connected to me I feel so incomplete without you." Erik smiled and positioned them so that he was laying behind his wife still connected to her. He felt so much ecstasy from this simple measure of laying this way then he had felt during their love making he prayed that may be his wife would allow him to sleep joined to her body every night. Both drifted off to sleep happy and content.

NEXT CHAPTER THE MORNING AFTER!


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own any of the characters I only borrow

Chapter 16

Normally an early riser since he liked to be up early to make sure that "those fools that ran the opera popular" were doing what was necessary to keep the Opera Popular Erik awoke early and he could not believe that Christine was neatly tucked into his arms. He had half feared that his lovely wife would have run for the hills seeing his face once more. He watched her continue to sleep a bit long and then he got up from the bed slowly in an effort not to wake her since he wanted to cook her some breakfast and bring it to her in bed. He put on his robe and walked to the kitchen and began to make her eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon and toast as well as tea for her and coffee for himself.

When Christine awoke in the bed she was alone but she could smell the cooking that was being done and she thought about how good Erik treated her and well cared for she would be in the time to come.

She laid in bed since she figured that he wanted to bring her the meal while she was in bed since he had taken great lengths to not disturb her slumber.

Soon after waking she heard Erik enter the room with a tray of eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon and toast and tea and coffee.

"Good Morning Christine I have made you breakfast I hope that you will find the food satisfactory."

She smiled at him and said " Erik I am sure it will be wonderful since you made it for me." She took the tray from him and waited for him to join her on the bed. Erik looking at his wife deciding if he should join her on the bed or if it was better if he sat in a chair. While he was debating this Christine said " Erik are you not going to join me on the bed." That was all he needed to hear and he was beside her on the bed still in his robe. He liked helping Christine eat and they had a wonderful time with him feeding her all the food that she wanted from the tray that he had made for her.

Christine smiled at her husband and said " Erik would you mind greatly if we spent the day lounging in bed I am so worn out from that has happened yet I don't want to be parted from you just yet." Erik gave a simple nod and took the tray and stood to exit the room " I will be back as soon as I clean up the dishes from breakfast my dear."

Erik went to the kitchen and began to clean up once his task was done and all the dishes were put away he want back to the bed room that he and Christine had shared to find her waiting for him. Erik smiled at his wife fully forgetting that in all this time he did not have his mask on.

She held her arms out to him so that he would come back to the bed and he did cross the room to the bed and sat down beside her never removing his robe. Christine smiled at him and slowly untied the not in his robe and pushed the item off his shoulders. Snuggling her own body against his and enjoying the feeling that she felt from this. Erik wrapped an arm around his wife enjoying the time of having her in his arms and knowing that she was not going to be going anywhere with out him from now on since had chosen to be his the first and only person to choose him without having to be frightened into the decision.

NEXT CHAPTER I AM GOING TO DO A 5 YEARS LATER.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own any of the characters I only borrow

Chapter 17 - Final

Five years later

Erik awakes in his bed with his wife in his arms he knows he is completely undressed as is she. This has been their way to sleep for so very long. I can feel that he feel asleep again connected to his wife's body. Makes his grown as he can feel himself harden with her. She is pregnant with his child for sure not like the last time where they had no way to know if he her husband or Raoul had fathered there 4 year old Catherine. Erik kisses his wife's neck and begins to remove himself from her body and from her embrace. Christine seems to not want that as he moves she follows keeping him buried inside. So Erik stops moving and just waits for his lovely wife to wake.

Christine can feel her love her angel as she wakes doing her best not to let his husband know she is indeed awake. Loving the feeling of awakening in this manner. She feels Erik begin to move in an effort to remove himself from her so she follows groaning as she follows him.

She opens her eyes and look up at Erik and smiles "Good morning my love and husband." Erik smiles back at her and kisses the crown of her hair line and whispers " Good morning my wife you little minx." She leans in to begin to kiss Erik when Catherine opens the door to her parents bed room and asks if they can have pancakes for breakfast. Erik smiles and says " Yes my dear child we can have pancakes your mother and I will be down in a few minutes run along and play with your new doll" Erik is a bit sadden that they will not be able to ever really know if this child is his or Raoul's as the child has no disfiguration as he does.

Erik and Christine quickly kiss and then rise out of bed and dress for the day. When they reach the kitchen Catherine is not in the kitchen playing with her doll. Christine begins to pull out the eggs and flour to make the pancake batter as Erik pulls out the dishes and silverware. As they are prepping for breast fast. They hear their piano play as if Erik himself is playing and Christine looks at Erik and Erik at Christine both with their jaws on the floor. They both rush to the music room to find Catherine on the piano stool playing away unaware of her parents watching her as she plays and sings like an "angel"

Christine smiles at Erik and they both know finally with out a shadow of a doubt that Erik is indeed Catherine's father.


End file.
